The last letter
|details = An aristocrat's daughter here wants us to find someone. Meet her in person to get all the details. She's waiting in front of the church. Good luck! |fameAdv = 5,000 |step1 = /Person who could not be recalled/Genoa/Aristocrat near Church/ I found this letter inside the desk. It's addressed to me. But, the person who wrote it... I don't know who that is. I'm sure I've heard the name... no, it was someone I knew much better. So, could you please try to find the person who wrote it? |step2 = /A letter from Dominque/Genoa/Aristocrat/ "If you are reading this, then I am no longer with you. However, there are many things I can remember about you. This letter contains my last, selfish wish. Will you forgive me? Your sincerely, Dominic Helvetius, the fool". |step3 = /He is the travelling steward/Genoa/Charioteer near Church/ Dominic Helvetius... I've heard of him. He certainly worked for many people when he traveled to this town on the Ligurian Sea. But as soon as he left, everyone seemed to forget about him. I can only remember him now you mention the name. |step4 = /Hair of pale gold/Montpellier/City official/ You want to know about him? Well, if you mention the name, I can certainly remember it. Yes, it's coming back to me. He had beautiful pale silver hair. I used to be quite jealous when I saw it. Funny I should remember that now. He was a strange fellow... |step5 = /Gentle voice/Marseille/Local Woman near Port Guide (Square)/ That name... I'm sure I've heard it before. I can remember the voice of the person calling himself that name. But apart from that I can't remember anything else about him. Isn't that strange. It was a very gentle voice. I can still hear it now. It was almost transparent, and would get straight through to your heart. |step6 = /Bright eyes/Pisa/Galileo Galilei/ Dominic... Ah yes, I can certainly remember that name. It's somewhere in the back of my mind. I can remember his eyes. They were cold eyes that could see straight into you. I got the feeling they could also see something very sad. |step7 = /Word from Dominique/Genoa/Boy near Gatekeeper/ Yes, I know who that is. He was an old guy who gave me a letter to look after! He said someone would come for it, and when they did, I should hand it over. So, I've been waiting all this time with the old guy's letter. Is this what you want? |step8 = /To you who searched me out/Genoa/Boy/ "Please give the contents of this to her. There is a promise of another meeting. I'd really like to meet her one more time. I don't suppose she ever thinks of me now. You've helped make her think about me a little. It's not much, but is a great deal for me." |step9 = /Final promise/Genoa/Aristocrat near Church/ Did you get a letter from that person? Thank you! So I can meet him again! I'm looking forward to it. I've been thinking about him more and more, little by little. It's still all a bit hazy, but I'm happy because he was really warm. |stepfinal = Even if you forget sometime |details= "You will probably forget all about me one day. If that is alright, i will serve you with pleasure." With that, Dominic secured another meeting with the young noble lady. For his sake, he should be hired as a steward. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 32 |reportfame = 20 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Genoa |seaarea = Ligurian Sea }}